wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
June 12, 2017 Monday Night RAW
The June 12, 2017 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on June 12, 2017 at the Cajundome in Lafayette, Louisiana. Episode summary Sasha Banks, Mickie James & Dana Brooke vs Raw Alexa Bliss, Nia Jax & Emma Alexa Bliss managed to hang on to her Raw Women’s Title on a technicality last week, but she put herself in the unenviable position of having nearly every woman in the Team Red ladies’ locker room — including a returning Emma — gunning for her prize. A confrontation between Bliss and the assembled women of Raw — minus Bayley, who still hasn’t competed since losing her title rematch — led to a Six-Woman Tag Team Match among champion and potential challengers. During the bout, all of Bliss’ opponents — Sasha Banks in particular — wanted a piece of her. When Sasha had Emma on the ropes, Alexa did the only thing she could do: Ditched the match before being tagged in, leaving Emma to tap out to a match-ending Bank Statement after Mickie James neutralized Nia Jax. Of course, Six-Woman Tags don’t decide titles, and Alexa’s championship reign will continue. However, it's fair to question whether Little Miss Bliss has missed an opportunity to shore up allies for the fights to come. Heath Slater & Rhyno vs The Miz & The Bear Bear with us here, because this gets a little complicated. First, after Raw General Manager Kurt Angle told Miz he was on his own against Dean Ambrose, The Awesome One attempted to poach Heath Slater to his side as an ally, which led The One-Man Band’s tag partner, Rhyno, to challenge The A-Lister to a tag match — provided, of course, he could find a partner of his own. That turned out to be a giant bear, much like the one Miz suspected was Ambrose in disguise during last week’s catastrophic Intercontinental Championship coronation. Suspicious of his ursine ally from the get-go, Miz attacked the bear and removed its giant head, only to reveal, once again, that it wasn’t Ambrose, at which point he threw the bear out of the ring in frustration. The bear seemingly recovered in time to re-enter the fray, but when he hit Dirty Deeds on Slater, the WWE Universe realized a switcheroo had been pulled and Ambrose had finagled his way into the match. Miz was too banged-up to notice, and a panicked Maryse couldn’t get her husband’s attention to warn him. But when The Lunatic Fringe revealed himself, Miz freaked and accidentally bumped Maryse off the ring apron in his attempt to flee, leading to Ambrose planting his rival with a Dirty Deeds. Ambrose then placed The One-Man Band atop Miz for the win and covered Miz’s head with his mask, leaving WWE’s self-dubbed “It” couple to suffer more humiliation than anyone can possibly bear. Results * Six-Women Tag Team Match: Sasha Banks, Mickie James & Dana Brooke defeated Alexa Bliss, Nia Jax & Emma by submission * Tag Team Match: Rhyno & Heath Slater defeated The Miz (w/ Maryse) & The Bear Other on-screen talent * Ring announcer: JoJo * Interviewer: Charly Caruso Media Category:RAW episodes Category:2017 television episodes Category:Episodes featuring Sasha Banks Category:Dana Brooke Category:Episodes featuring Mickie James Category:Alexa Bliss Category:Episodes featuring Emma Category:Nia Jax Category:Maryse Category:Episodes featuring JoJo Category:Episodes featuring Charly Caruso Category:WWE television episodes